


Incarcerous and Chocolate

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Series: A year of Lunadore [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Incarcerous used as handcuffs, Lingerie, PWP, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theo is a boob man, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, freeform- lunadore, freeform- nottgood, freeform-thuna, keep the heels on, not sure you should use incarcerous that way, slight inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Coming back from their Valentines dinner things heat up. Chocolate is involved.





	Incarcerous and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/47248296992/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I only the plot or lack there of. J.K Rowling owns everything else.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own

Picking up his wicked little witch, with one hand slipping under her knees and the other supporting her back his other hand resting on her arm. She shrieked and laughed at his sudden movement the elven wine from earlier flowing through her veins. Wrapping her hands around the nape of his neck as she braced herself against torso. Luna looked up him studying his chiseled jawline, and the few birthmarks he had reminded her of specks of chocolate. His green eyes caught her icy blue ones, licking his lips he flashed her a flirty smile that made her heart skip a beat. Theo ran swiftly up the steps in Nott Manor. The man was on a mission he‘s waited all night for this. Carrying her through the dark mahogany halls of his well, their estate now he finally reached his or it their room now? Theo didn't care he only knew he wanted to please her in a delectable manor. Luna let go of him opening the door so they could enter. Theo kicked the door closed before gently tossing her onto to the silken blue sheets. Her porcelain skin illuminating against the fabric beautifully. Reminding him of the moon against the night sky. Climbing over her, crashing his lips to hers with hunger. She pulled on his black blazer bringing him closer to her. His hands ran up the silken red fabric of her dress. Trailing from her thigh up to her chest grabbing her breasts through the fabric, eliciting soft throaty moans. She pulled his coat off then broke away quickly.

“I'll be right back.” She spoke breathlessly sliding out from underneath him, running to the bathroom.

“Uh... okay?” Theo furrowed his eyebrows bewildered by the sudden change of events. Ruffling his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Standing up and turning around Theo saw all the flowers and chocolates he purchased, laughing to himself as he clearly went overboard. What are they going to do with all these? He pulled off his coat laying it on his desk chair. As he pulled his tie making the knot loose, pulling it away from his collar, he heard the bathroom door opened slightly. The striking red dress was gone, his mouth fell right open and his throat ran dry. Replacing the gown was a black laced robe, matching knickers, a belt connecting to her hosiery. All in black down to the heels. The stunning beauty entranced Theo. She looked up at him chewing her bottom lip with falsified innocence.

“You know if you keep wearing things like this around Holidays I'm just going to expect it.” He said making his way over to her, not even noticing the bowl in her hands until she placed it on the nightstand, “What's with the bowl?” Tilting his head towards the dish.

Smiling seductively as she closed the distance, “Oh you'll see,” Luna sauntered up to him picking up where he left off pulling off his discarding the fabric to the floor. 

Slowly she undid the buttons on his white oxford shirt capturing his lips in hungry kisses. His hands resting on the swell of her back, taking her to the bed with him once more. Straddling his hips she continued her work down to his belt buckle. His tongue sweeping across her bottom lip pushing his way in between her own. His hands slide up from her back into her long pale blonde tresses pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. Their tongues danced around each other in heated breaths. Luna undid his belt buckle sliding dragon leather belt out of its loops, she felt his smirk against her mouth. Rocking her hips against his erection as his hands left her hair trailing down to her chest. Theo reached around the lacey black fabric, undoing the clasp of her bra discarding his least favorite item. Grasping her soft warm breasts pinching her rosy pink nipples. Her hands slid off his shirt throwing it to the floor. Theo laid flat on the bed pulling her down with him. She helped him discard his slacks. 

“Theo... “ She spoke catching her breath, “Do you trust me?”

Leaning up on his elbows tilting his head to the side, brushing strands of blonde hair from her heart-shaped face, “Of course I do, “She chewed her bottom lip nervously. Worried of what he would say when she suggested her idea. Her silvery blue orbs darting back and forth, “Lu… what’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing! I want to try something. You do like all my bedroom ideas but, this one is quite different.” His wand was closer than hers, and she rather liked the position she was sitting in, “May I?” she glanced at his wand. He nodded his approval. Reaching over she grabbed his wand and commanded, “ _Accio_ bowl. _Accio_ chocolate.”

Theo remained silent watching his witch carefully as the bowl she held earlier came to her hands and a large box of chocolate. She raised his wand casting a warming charm on the bowl then setting it on the bed. Next she picked up the chocolate opening the box and emptying the contents into the warmed bowl. As the chocolate began to melt, Luna cast the charm two more times ensuring all the contents were liquefied. Dipping her index finger into the bowl coating the extremity in dark chocolate, her favorite. Making eye contact with her wizard as her tongue slid along her cocoa covered finger before wrapping her plump freshly kissed lips around it, sucking the contents off. He couldn’t recall a time he’s been more aroused in his life. His cock would agree with that sentiment feeling the aching throb in between his legs. She smirked at him feeling his hardened member straining against his boxers. 

“Perfect," Her tongue ran across her red lips wiping the remaining chocolate off. Pressing her hands on his bare just she pushed him back down to bed, “lie back and just relax.” he did as he was told. 

Luna dipped her fingers back into the bowl except this time she trailed her fingers along Theo’s lean chest. He jolted slightly at the sweetened warmth on his skin. Continuing her work she traced random patterns from his chest to his navel. Leaning over him while keeping eye contact as her tongue slid along her markings, from his clavicle down to his smooth chest switching between her tongue and feathered kisses. She reached for more chocolate sweeping some across her lips kissing Theo allowing him to taste. He groaned against her savoring the sweet taste. Luna drizzled more chocolate on his hipbone, dancing her delicate extremities along resuming her work on him. The blonde-haired beauty slid his cotton undergarments off springing his erection free. Taking him in her hands she slid her hands down his shaft, he groaned at the touch. Soft yet firm stroking him vigorously as she licked up the chocolate splattered along his hips. Peppering kisses along his trail to the other hip repeating her movements. Luna licked off any remaining chocolate off her red lips making her way to his cock, running her tongue along the head tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. Her blue eyes matched his green ones as she took him in her warm mouth. He hissed with pleasure watching her head bob up and down,watching her cheeks hollow out as she sucked him off. Her tongue, the wicked thing it was, stroking from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of head. The blonde beauty repeated the motions switching between long and short strokes. Her hands gently squeezing his balls as her hot breath teased his cock. 

“F-fuck, Lovegood,” He groaned his hands gripping her hair guiding her on him watching her as he fucked her mouth. His hips jerking up involuntarily. He tried to keep the breathing labored and control. His breaths betrayed him watching his cock completely disappear under her plump reddened lips. That witches devil mouth moved down to his ball lightly sucking while her hands went back to his hardened member. Wrapping her hands around him firmly she pumped in fast and slow strokes. He was going to come if she didn't stop. Usually he would let her get him off this way but this was Valentine's day, and he would not end it this way. In a moment’s notice he grabbed his wand pointing to her hands whispering, “ _Pars Incarcerous_ ” With a slick, wet pop she came off his erection.

“Theo?” she purred questioningly her hands now bound with a thin black cord.

“Sorry love, it's my turn,” he gripped her hair crushing his lips to hers sucking her bottom lip with his mouth. Luna moaned at the action as he laid her down. 

Theo dipped his fingers in the chocolate spreading it along her neck down to her breasts covering them in the sweetened delicacy. He lapped at her neck biting then sucking the sticky,sweet residue off of her. Luna moved her neck closer to his lips feeling his teeth scrap against her flesh. Her pleasure induced moans echoing through the silent room. Kissing her hungrily, chocolate on his soft lips with her tongue tracing across them savoring the taste. He let her devour his mouth wantonly then suddenly breaking away. Theo chewed on his freshly kissed lips in anticipation before taking her chocolate covered breast in his warm mouth, his tongue teasing her nipple causing them to pebble in response. She moaned softly as he continued to lick and suck the decadence off her soft breasts. With a slick pop he came off her breast proceeding to add chocolate across her collarbone. Tasting her neck with peppered kisses before returning to her chest he licked his fingers clean. Her hands tied above her head she struggled to break free wanting to touch him. She craved him. She needed more of him. He kissed her passionately his tongue entangled with her own. Whimpering against his lips as she rubbed her thighs together attempting to gain friction to appease the wet core. His hands traveled down her taut stomach down into the apex of her thighs. His fingers stroked the wet fabric teasing her folds. Moving further down pulling her soaked knickers off throwing them across the room, fingers running along her slick wet heat. His lips returned to her chest kissing, biting, and sucking the remaining chocolate. She felt his fingers pressing into her stroking her vaginal walls as his thumb ran ministrations on her clit rolling her hips against his fingers. Arching her back as his fingers dove deeper into her core fucking her better than she could imagine this way. Her hips started to quake, her breathing shallow and panting. Between his hand pumping her vigorously, the other fondling her breast, that damn mouth of his on the other she was lost in a world of ecstasy. Nobody could compare to the wonderfully wicked things this man did to her. He made her feel like a queen in and outside of the bedroom. She bit her lip trying to focus; she didn't want to come. Not yet.

“I… I need you. I need more. Please.” she begged through panting breaths.

Tilting his head in her direction, “More what?” His fingers continued fucking her.

She licked her lips eyeing his throbbing cock hungrily he laughed, green eyes sparked with lust, “Oh, this?” Pulling his fingers out of her, her scarlet lips pouting at the loss of touch. Theo pushed off her, bringing his hand to his erection stroking himself in front of her before settling over her. Teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. She moaned wiggling her hips trying to get him inside her. He smirked down at her pushing in slowly. Luna took her heels pushing into his ass causing him to thrust fully into her. They both moaned at the contact.

“Fuck, Lu. Impatient much?” 

“I said please, Theodore.” smirking seductively while chewing her bottom lip. 

Her wild hair shining like moonlit framing her heart-shaped face. Hands tied with magical ropes resting above her head. Those icy blue orbs filled with wanton desire beaming up at him whilst he looked like a predator ready to devour his prey. Theo thrust into her running his palms along her silken black hosiery down to her heels. Grabbing her legs wrapping them around his waist. Settling over her, he crashed his lips to hers a war of teeth, lips, and tongue. His hands slid up her slender body as he fucked her into the mattress. Rough hands running up the nape of her neck losing themselves in her voluminous hair pulling hard at the strands. Feeling her hot breaths against his lips drove him wild. Seeing her in this state, writhing underneath him, her hands tied, and her face scrunched up in a world of pleasure. Fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing he's seen. His lips left hers biting on her earlobes. Her black heels dug into his arse pushing him deeper into her. 

“Theo, more” she begged in between pants.

He kneeled down before her lifted her legs placing one over his shoulder doing the same to the other. His hands gripped her thighs thrusting into her. The tips of her fingers grasped the sheets under her as she cried out in pleasure. He had the control in this position and she loved it. Theo shook his head tossing his dark locks out of his face while beads of sweat dripped along his pale features. He pulled out then slammed fully into her. He loved watching her breasts bounce beautifully when he thrust into her. The room echoed with the sounds of skin slapping against and loud groans. Her hips were shaking and her breathing became more erratic with each thrust. Her walls pulsating around his cock he knew with a little push she was ready.  Theo felt his muscles begin to constrict the familiar tightening in his balls he was desperate for release. Quickly he pulled a leg down around his waist allowing him to rub her clit vigorously. The other hand wrapped around the opposite leg steadying himself. She was moaning and panting harder than he's ever heard, tossing her head side to side. He felt her hips shake, his thrusts more erratic by the second, his breathing became low and panting. Her half lidded blue eyes locked with his greens before she closed her eyes tight. Calling out his name as she came on his cock. Her orgasm drawing him out of his own. He let out a low groan filling her with his seed. 

Resting his head on her leg regaining his breathing. Theo kissed her leg softly, sliding her heel off as it fell to the floor with a loud thunk, and then finally taking off her hosiery. He repeated the process with the other. Pulling himself out of her he reached for his wand.

“ _Finite Incantem._ ” The rope disappeared from Luna's wrists. Theo pulled her close brushing her sweaty strands from her face, kissing her wrists then rubbing them softly, his green eyes were warm and concerning, “Are your wrists okay?” 

“Yes. A little sore but, they will be fine,” she yawned out. 

“I'll draw you a bath.” He stood up making his way to the bathroom.

“It‘s all right Theodore.” she yawned again, " I’m quite tired. You can we wake.”

“Are you sure?” she nodded, "Just so you know, I approve of food in the bedroom." he grinned at her.

"mmm I suppose we can always do more research." she murmured smiling tiredly at him.

"Research," he laughed, "Fucking Ravenclaws." returning the same tired smiled at the beautiful witch before him. Usually she would find something to say back but, exhaustion overcame her. He could win this one.

Theo cast a _scourgify_ removing the stickiness between her thighs and where he placed the chocolate on her body. Luna moved the chocolate as well as the bowl off the bed before moving to the pillows. Her wizard followed right behind pulling the satin blue sheets over them and taking her in his arms. Soft hands resting on his chest as looked up at him. His hands running tenderly through her pale blonde hair. When he looked down at her the way he was, like she was the only woman in the world, it made her heart skip a beat. The back of his hand caressing her cheek, she leaned into the gesture. Nobody made her feel loved the way Theodore Nott did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> pars incarcerous is a partial incarcerous spell which will only tie up a small part or a person or creature. No it's not canon. I made it up for this :)


End file.
